dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
SS3 boss weapon details
Feargalstaff Type: Polearm Base damage: 6-12 damage 2-handed weapon Base level required: 5 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Sickle (exact same stats), Trident (exact same stats), Staff (epic, legendary, and artefact variants for the design. It's actually just a palette-swapped epic/legendary/artefact Staff, with 3 times more damage.) The only thing that have 2 player-usable equivalents w/exact stats. If you compare it with a epic/legendary/artefact staff's shape as I mentioned before, it looks exactly like it in terms of design. They basically took out the staff model, increase the damage by 4 times, and used it for his weapon. Pig Rake Type: Polearm Base damage: 9-18 2-handed weapon Base level required: 10 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Poleaxe (exact same stats) The poleaxe should do the same job as his weapon, but the thing is, he uses a weapon that's way above his level! (just as any other arena champions do) This is basically My Rules are Not Your Rules. Steel Claws Type: Mace Base damage: 2-12 1-handed weapon Base level required: 3 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Flanged Mace (same type, base max. damage, also 1-handed weapon, but higher base min. damage and level required) The "claws" are actually a mace, despite suiting better into the sword category. Yeti Club Type: Mace Base damage: 2-15 2-handed weapon Base level required: 5 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Morning Star (same type, base max. damage, also 1-handed weapon, but higher base min. damage and level required) It's huge, but it's weak. I guess it's for balancing considering that the weapon class is on artifact. But the difficulty still spikes anyway (from Omazing to Yeti Project the stats are completely ramped up). Blobulous Staff Type: Polearm Base damage: 10-20 2-handed weapon Base level required: 11 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Halberd (exact same stats) This thing is harmful despite looking like just a blunt staff. In fact, it has the same stats as the most powerful player-usable polearm in the game. Red Special Type: Guitar Base damage: 25-50 2-handed weapon Base level required: 39 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Keytar (exact same stats but has a base level required of 41 for some reason) Nothing so "special" about this thing except that it's unusable, can be used 2 levels lower, and is used by Sir Brian of May. Arglaxx's Paw Type: Axe Base damage: 5-15 1-handed weapon Base level required: 6 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Pickaxe (same base min. damage, 1-handed, lower base max. damage and level required), Bardiche (same base max. damage, but 2-handed, higher base min. damage and level required) Basically the "paw" is just a remodeled hatchet. Not that noticeable but the handle and stuff looks similar. Laser Sabre Type: Axe Base damage: 20-40 1-handed weapon Base level required: 26 Equivalent player-usable weapon: None (damage is way above all 1-handed weapons) It's weird that it's an axe despite looking like a sword instead. Has the exact same stats as the nunchaka (sic) and voltblade, but it's an axe. Mossocles' Earthshaker Type: Polearm Base damage: 20-30 2-handed weapon Base level required: 21 Equivalent player-usable weapon: None (the base damage is way above any melee weapons), but the design looks like the halberd with some modifications. Pretty much a leaf-ified halberd with 3 times more damage (kinda like the feargalstaff). Orb Type: Gun Base damage: 10-20 2-handed weapon Base level required: 12 Equivalent player-usable weapon: Autocannon (exact same stats but base level required is 14 for some reason) This is the last thing that has (almost) exact same stats as one of the player-usable weapons. The reason why they classify it as a gun is because it's a ranged weapon and there's nothing that matches the actual type of it. Categorizing it as "bow" would make it look more out-of-place. Nunchaka Type: Mace Base damage: 20-40 1-handed weapon Base level required: 26 Equivalent player-usable weapon: None (exact same problem as laser sabre) The name's actually misspelled. It should be "nunchaku". Has the exact same stats as the laser sabre and voltblade, but it's a "mace" of some sort. Voltblade Type: Sword Base damage: 20-40 1-handed weapon Base level required: 26 Equivalent player-usable weapon: None (exact same problem as laser sabre and nunchaka) This thing actually has the exact same stats as the laser sabre (and nunchaka), but is correctly categorized as a sword. Worldsmasher Type: Axe Base damage: 30-60 2-handed weapon Base level required: 41 Equivalent player-usable weapon: None, but the design is similar to greataxe with some differences The most OP 2-handed weapon in the game. Empire Blade Type: Axe Base damage: 25-50 1-handed weapon Base level required: 35 Equivalent player-usable weapon: None, but it reuses the katana design. The most OP melee weapon in the game. It has more damage than both the laser sabre and voltblade, and it's a 1-handed weapon. It's weird that it's categorized as an axe despite looking exactly like a double sword. As I said before, it reuses the katana design a bit. UltraChainsaw Type: Gun (!) Base damage: 40-80 1-handed weapon Base level required: 60 Equivalent player-usable weapon: NONE. This is the most OP weapon in the game. Not only it's a 1-handed gun (which apparently breaks the rule of guns are 2-handed weapons only!), it also has the highest base damage of all weapons. Not even you can dual-wield something like phaser or laser gun (both are shaped and sized like a pistol).